Buena madre
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: —Vamos Tem, no seas tan dura con el niño, será un buen shinobi—él se acercó a ella. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nara? —Que no le fastidiemos la infancia al niño. Ella se congeló. ¿Eso hacía? ¿Tan mala madre era? Se sintió fatal. ¿Soy mala como madre? .:BORUTO Capítulo 3:.


**Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto así como todo a Naruto se refiere, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente por mi amor a la lectura y escritura y más que nada para todos ustedes.**

 **Atención: Referencias al capítulo 3 de Boruto. Si no lo han visto con esto les digo que hay spoilers.**

* * *

 **Buena madre**

* * *

Apenas llegó a su casa se sintió incómodo. Su madre no estaba y su padre llegaría más tarde así que estaba solo, era eso lo que lo incomodaba, no había nadie que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos. El silencio sólo significaba para él que su cerebro no lo dejaría en paz y lo haría recapitular cada escena de ese día; en espacial la que ocurrió momentos antes de su llegada a casa...se le había pasado la mano, no creía que lo tomara tan a pecho pero así pasó.

Bufó y se metió al salón pequeño que usaban como sala, vio el televisor y creyó que quizá el ruido de otras personas haciendo trivialidades le ayudaría a no pensar en sus actos. Lo encendió y después de mucho pasar canal por canal se fastidió al no encontrar nada que no fueran películas de dibujos animados y series de fantasía, no le gustaban.

Gruñó ahora, nada lo distraía, se fue a su habitación y tomó sus libros creyendo encontrar en ellos algo que le ayudara pero no lo encontró, ya frustrado tomó su mochila de nuevo y la lanzó a una esquina de la habitación; un ruido sordo llamó su atención. Caminó hacia la bolsa y buscó al causante de dicho sonido, cuando lo encontró, sonrió, era su consola de videojuegos.

Perfecto.

Se fue de nuevo a la sala y se sentó frente a la mesa, encendió el aparato y comenzó a entretenerse; seleccionó su personaje; esta vez nada lo iba a distraer, ni sus pensamientos ni su malestar por Metal. Concentrado como estaba, perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar pues no notó una presencia acercándose a él.

Dolor.

—¡Ay!—soltó el aparato y se llevó las manos a la fuente de dolor, su cabeza.

Un olor a vainilla y jazmín inundó su aparato respiratorio, ese olor era de su mamá. ¿Ella le pegó? ¿Por qué?

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho en la escuela? —preguntó la voz ruda femenina y él se giró.

Confirmado. Era su madre. Estaba metido involuntariamente en un lío.

—Fue cosa de Boruto. Yo sólo me vi envuelto—respondió el niño, era verdad. De nuevo Boruto se había metido en líos, como cuando destruyó parte del monumento a los Hokages, sólo que ahora arrastró a más de uno con él, entre ellos iba él. Tomó la consola de nuevo girándose hacia la mesa.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco. Pequeño niño desvergonzado.

—No pongas excusas. Sé un hombre—le estiró la oreja llamando su atención.

—He vuelto—el líder del clan Nara hacia su aparición en la habitación—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre al ver la escena—¿Has hecho algo malo, Shikadai?—Temari soltó al niño y salió de la habitación, ni pasado el minuto ya volvía sosteniendo una charola con un vaso y una bebida para su marido.

—No papá, yo no he hecho nada—respondió el joven haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Técnicamente en la escuela _no había hecho nada malo_ pero fuera de ella.. _.sí_. Así que la pregunta de su padre estaba mal formulada, sí había hecho algo malo pero fue fuera de la escuela.

—Dile algo—la mujer habló sentándose junto a su esposo y sirviéndole un poco de la bebida en el vaso—No hace más que tonterías en la Academia. Dile que así no será un buen ninja—el tono molesto pero con un deje de preocupación de su madre no le pasó por alto.

—Bueno—habló el hombre—En la academia se aprenden muchas cosas—bebió de un solo trago la bebida suspirando al terminar. El niño miró hacia abajo—Tómatelo como si te regañaran por ser un buen ninja.

Ambos padres lo miraban con atención.

—Porque no hay ningún niño perfecto.

Shikadai levantó la mirada estupefacto. Su padre había dicho algo que lo hizo reaccionar. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho a Metal.

" _Siempre metes la pata porque te pones nervioso ¿verdad?"_

" _A eso se le llama ser ingenuo."_

Tragó saliva.

—Nosotros también crecimos a base de regaños—Shikamaru continuó con su charla, al ver la reacción de su hijo notó que Shikadai había entendido el punto—De lo contrario, nos echaríamos a perder al no poder pensar ni reaccionar al hacer algo malo.

Shikadai arrugó el ceño, recordó las palabras de Inojin, "¿Por qué le has dicho eso?" ...¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Suspiró. Su padre dio en el clavo.

—Tienes razón, papá—se limitó a responder y su mente divagó.

El hombre sonrió.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Temari, ya lo ha entendido—ya más tranquilo tomó la botella—Ahora mismo tengo mucha hambre, dame algo que comer, por favor.

Pero lejos de que la bronca acabara, empeoró. Ella le arrebató la botella. Ambos Nara se giraron hacia la mujer. El aura asesina que emanaba era suficiente, la habían cabreado más.

Ella suspiró con pesadez.

—Eres muy blando—su mirada lo decía todo, estaban en líos—Por eso Shikadai es así.

—¿Ahora estás enojada conmigo? —él tragó saliva.

—¡Digo que hay que pensar en el futuro de los Nara y ustedes dos lo toman así!

Ambos hombres se quedaron en blanco.

"¡Qué problemático!" pensaron.

—Ambos...Han pensado "qué problemático" ¿No es así?

Ahora se quedaron mudos.

—Esta noche no habrá cena.

La mujer salió de la habitación y los hombres se miraron fijamente. Shikamaru reprimió un gruñido y Shikadai dejó caer la cabeza a la mesa.

...

Había pasado un rato desde la charla, Temari estaba en la cocina guardando lo que sería la cena para todos y preparando las cosas para el desayuno y bentos para el día siguiente. Estaba molesta, mucho muy molesta, esos dos la habían tomado a la ligera y eso era algo que detestaba. Los muy vagos. ¡Encima de que ella se preocupaba!

—¿Sigues molesta? No lo pretendía Tem—la voz de su marido, si es que aún era posible, la irritó más. Le dio la espalda y continuó con lo suyo.

Él levantó la ceja, le resultaba gracioso que ella lo ignorara cada vez que no le daba la razón.

—Vamos Tem, no seas tan dura con el niño, será un buen shinobi—él se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Ella intentó quitárselo de encima pero él era fuerte y no lo permitió.

—Vamos... —le dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nara? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Que no le fastidiemos la infancia al niño.

Ella se congeló. ¿Eso hacía? ¿Tan mala madre era? Se sintió fatal. Dejó caer las cosas que traía en las manos y bajó la cabeza visiblemente consternada.

Él lo notó. La abrazó más fuerte.

—Me refiero a que si no hace travesuras va a ser más amargado que tú y yo juntos—dijo riendo pero ella seguía seria. Él la giró ya incómodo con su silencio.

—¿Soy mala como madre? —él se desarmó con su mirada. Jamás se imaginó en ésta situación.

—No—respondió mirándola serio—No lo eres, si lo fueras no estaríamos aquí.

—Parte de mi infancia no fue buena... —bajó la mirada—. Fue muy diferente a la tuya, para nosotros hacer travesuras y no estar al corriente en la academia era muy malo, realmente malo.

Él la abrazó más fuerte acomodando su frente contra la de ella para no dejar de mirarla.

—No pretendía hacerte recordar eso—dijo él—. Sinceramente no quiero que lo recuerdes.

—Una vez me dijiste que tu infancia fue buena, con tus padres, tus amigos...yo no tuve nada de eso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba como me expresaba sobre la última etapa de mi infancia?

—Sí, eso fue cuando te mudaste a ésta casa y te visité dos semanas, lo recuerdo.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas por qué me expresaba así?

—También lo recuerdo, te expresabas así porque te habías forzado a convertirte en un hombre muy rápido.

—Exacto—él le dio un beso corto en los labios y ella sonrió—¿Qué me hiciste hacer ese día, Temari?

—Hicimos todo eso que había dejado de hacer por convertirme en adulto. Terminé esa etapa de mi infancia contigo. Es un bonito recuerdo ¿no?

—Era justo lo que quería—dijo ella orgullosa. Su malestar se estaba disipando.

—No eres una mala madre Temari, si lo fueras ni siquiera te preocuparías por él—le dio otro beso—Él es muy fuerte como tú, ingenioso también.

—Basta—dijo sonrojada—Ya entendí.

—Sólo es un niño—sonrió—yo también hice travesuras.

—Te veo más como el tipo que se duerme en plena aula o se salta clases—él soltó una risa y asintió.

—Me imagino que tú igual tendrás tus delitos infantiles.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo ella torciendo la boca—. Te lo dije, era muy malo hacerlas.

—Hay otra cosa que recuerdo—torció la sonrisa—. Dijiste que si estuviéramos juntos desde niños nos hubiéramos metido en muy buenos líos.

—¡Eso lo dijiste tú!

—Pero tú lo confirmaste.

—Bueno...sí pero—se quedó trabada. En su mente se imaginó situaciones graciosas que pudieron haber hecho. Empezó a reír.

Él la acompañó sin soltarla del abrazo que le daba.

—Aun así, no quiero que descuide la academia—regresó al tema—Sé que es inteligente pero tiene mucho por aprender, no me agrada la idea que se salte clases o se meta en líos cuando debería estudiar.

—Pero tú lo has dicho, él es inteligente—acarició el cabello de la rubia—Muy inteligente, seguro que no se atrevería a desobedecerte de nuevo.

—Sí, es inteligente.

Se miraron fijamente un momento, entonces él se acercó a ella despacio. Besos sus párpados y luego sus mejillas, bajó a sus labios y ahí se instaló. Se abrazaron más, pegándose por completo, haciendo el beso, que comenzó lento y tierno, demandante y apasionado. Él se entregó por completo a ese beso, saboreando con ganas cada parte de ella, su sabor. Ella, por su parte, se dejó hacer por él, saboreando sus labios y disfrutando del roce de su lengua contra la suya.

.

 _ **Grrrrrrr**_

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Él se quedó en blanco.

—Mmmm...Mejor dejemos eso para después, pon la mesa ¿vale? —le dijo la rubia dándole un último beso y separándose de él.

—Creí que estábamos castigados—él se rascó la cabeza. La cara de pocos amigos que ella puso hizo que se arrepintiera de su comentario.

—Pon la mesa antes de que me arrepienta—gruñó—Iré por tu hijo.

—Vale, vale.

La mujer salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su niño, pero se sorprendió de no encontrarlo ahí, salió al jardín pero tampoco estaba ahí. Caminó por los pasillos buscándolo hasta que el sonido de tripas y quejidos la guiaron a él.

Él tenía rato sentado ahí.

—Aaaaaah—ella lo escuchó más claro, estaba sentado en el corredor del jardín trasero—Papá, no te enteras—ella sonrió, él hablaba solo—Sabes que cuando mamá se pone así debes darle la razón.

Ese enano.

—¿Estará preocupado por eso? —suspiró él—Tal vez me pasé. Mañana me disculparé.

Volvió a suspirar.

"No hay ningún niño perfecto"

Eso había dicho su padre. Si se ponía a pensar en ello él tenía razón. No debió hablarle así a Metal, no era su culpa ponerse nervioso, él era un humano ¿quién no lo hacía? Él se ponía nervioso con su madre o con Mirai, también cuando su padre lo entrenaba, se ponía nervioso si algo no salía bien. Se sintió como un tonto.

Sus tripas volvieron a rugir.

—De ahora en adelante, le daré la razón a mamá en todo.

—¿Ah? ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? —le riñó ella. Llevaba un rato escuchándolo—Es interesante y bueno saberlo—levantó la ceja.

El pequeño se sobresaltó.

—¡No! ¡Bueno sí! ¡Bueno no!

Al ver que su madre empezaba a reír infló las mejillas, ella le había hecho una jugarreta.

—¡Oye!

Aun riendo ella se instaló en su lado, le apretó las mejillas.

—Creo que me he pasado contigo pero aun así debes tomar en serio las cosas que te enseñan en la academia, no todo es hacer travesuras.

—Ya lo sé, pero en esta ocasión yo no hice nada malo.

—¿Ah no? Entonces ¿qué es eso que te mantiene pensando? —el pequeño se estremeció—¿Qué pasó?

Sabía que algo le pasaba, su niño no era así, normalmente se encerraba y se iba a dormir pero, como su padre, no podía hacerlo si algo le preocupaba. Encontrarlo hablando solo y decir que se disculparía sólo confirmaba lo que ella pensaba. Ambos eran un libro abierto para ella, esperó la respuesta de su pequeño quien la miraba boquiabierto.

Él, sin dejar de mirarla, se decidió a hablar.

—¿Está mal decir lo que piensas sobre algo o _alguien_?

 _Así que eso era..._

—Dímelo.

—Hoy, por culpa de Boruto, entrenábamos con los Shurikens cuando él interrumpió y lanzó un Fuma Shuriken—ella asintió—esa arma la traía otro estudiante, fue cuando nos castigaron. Metal Lee ¿sabes quién es?

—Es el hijo del tipo ridículo que usa un traje verde ¿no?

—Sí, bueno... —asintió con un tic en el ojo—él se puso nervioso cuando trato de esquivar el Fuma, se hizo un alboroto y nos castigaron a todos. Shino-sensei dijo que era "responsabilidad de grupo".

—Shikadai...

—Ya voy, ya voy—comprendió que su madre quería que fuera al grano—Bueno, luego del castigo, la cosa fue que Metal volvió a ponerse nervioso y volvió a romper algo. Cuando veníamos de regreso yo...

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—¿Cómo sabes que le he dicho algo? —el niño se sonrojó.

—Niño

—¡Ok! —su madre era paciente pero no le gustaba que se le dieran tantos rodeos al asunto, así que, bajó la mirada y continuó—. Le dije que siempre que se ponía nervioso metía la pata y que era un ingenuo si creía que nadie lo notaba. Creo que lo hice sentir mal.

—Bueno, creo que sí pero aun así, alguien tenía que decírselo—la acarició la cabeza—. Eres como yo en ese aspecto, dices lo que piensas. No es malo sólo que, a veces, no todos se toman a bien eso.

—¿Hice mal en decirlo?

—No—ella le sonrió y él respiró tranquilo—No hiciste mal, ser sincero está bien, decir lo que sientes o piensas sobre algo está bien, la próxima vez sólo trata de ser un poco más...—ella se lo pensó, ahora era ella la que hacía blando a su hijo.

Pero Shikamaru tenía razón, no era bueno fastidiarle la infancia y no le agradaba la idea de que su niño no tuviese amigos por su sinceridad, le pasó a ella y el único amigo que consiguió fue a su marido, no se quejaba pero quería que su pequeño disfrutara más que ella. Aunque no le gustara, sería blanda; sólo un poco.

—Sólo un poco más...cuidadoso con las palabras que salgan de tu boca.

El niño levantó una ceja ¿esa de ahí era su madre? La mujer que le pedía que fuese más blando al hablar ¿de verdad era su madre? Creyó que el hambre le estaba pasando factura ¡Qué problemático!

Temari, por su parte, no se creía que eso saliera de su boca pero ya estaba hecho. Sentía su cara arder de la vergüenza.

Ella una mujer ruda, violenta y seria...pedía que su hijo fuese blando.

—¡Bueno ya lo dije!

—¡Vale! —El pequeño abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo—Trataré de no ser tan cortante...y voy a disculparme con él. Qué problemático.

—Lo creo necesario, no es culpa del chico ser nervioso.

—Mamá—Shikadai la miró—Gracias.

Shikadai sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y ella se enterneció, ese niño era su perdición, se veía hermoso. Le pellizcó una mejilla.

—Vamos a cenar.

—¡En serio! —Gritó él emocionado.

Ella asintió y se levantó.

—Me muero de hambre.

—Sí, pude darme cuenta, es por eso que has dicho que siempre me darás la razón ¿no?

—Es porque tu comida es deliciosa—dijo él rascándose la nuca y corriendo por el pasillo para meterse a la cocina.

Ella sonrió y se agarró la frente. Ese comentario le sacó una gran sonrisa, se mordió el labio, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Shikamaru, quien desde hacía rato los espiaba, apareció de entre las sombras y la abrazó. Le dio un beso en la sien.

—Y aun así se te ocurre pensar que no eres una buena madre, mujer problemática.

* * *

¡Hola princesos! *Mi nuevo saludo hahaha* ¿Cómo están? ¿Les ha gustado esta historia?

Les juro que cuando vi el capítulo lo primero que pensé fue que Temari no dejaría a sus hombres sin comida, les metería un buen susto, pero no podría dejarlos sin alimento. Así me la historia me llegó de golpe.

Acá, así como lo imaginé, hay unos guiños de mi fic favorito de _**WhiteTigerKiara "Cuanto queda para la felicidad (parte II)" Capítulo 18"**_ Donde Temari habla con Shikamaru sobre los objetos que él guardaba desde su niñez. Mi historia y capítulo favorito.

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta **Ana Micenas** quien se encargó de corregir los errores que llegué a tener. Te adoro y quiero inmensamente.

A las chicas del chat: **Glow241O, Nonahere, RukiaMK y WhiteTigerKiara**. LAS AMOOOOO

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de Boruto? ¡AMÉ A LA FAMILIA NARA! Estuve en modo fangirl hasta ahora. Sigo sin superarlo, son hermosos.

GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS, ¡Me encantan! Me alegran el día

Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que se van sin comentar, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.

Es para todos ustedes, gracias por su increíble apoyo.

~Ky


End file.
